Kagome's halfbrother
by jesswolf22
Summary: Kagome is going to live with her half-brother Presley Carnarvon. (up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or mummies alive.

Prologue

I am Kagome I once live on a shrine with my family.

But my father come and got me when I was ten.

It turns out he was never died.

Mom left dad when I was three and Sota was only year old.

Dad then told me that he was remarried then divorce a few years later.

It turns out I have a younger half-brother name Presley Carnarvon.

Who is younger then Sota by a year.

He then told me that his ex-offer to take me in while he is busy travailing.

All I can think is no one wants me around but at least I get to meet my half-brother.

That I never know I had so at least I had someone to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul and I had finely land in California in the San Francisco area.

The flight from Tokyo Japan to California was nothing but Paul none stopping talking about himself.

He wants me to believe that he had saved a high priestess from slave traders. In my mind all I can think was that, what he is telling me is load of crap.

Nevertheless, I just nod my head and give him a fake smile.

I also thought did Presley believe all that crap that comes from our dad's mouth.

Oh well one thing I can say about Paul he is good at coming up with story's.

When we had finally land we had got in a taxicab, the Taxi driver had red hair bright green eyes he also looks to be Asian, he also looks to be about seventeen.

Once we got in the teenage boy told use his name that was **Shippo**.

In the cab.

Paul looks right at

me, and then he starts telling me about Presley and Amanda.

"Kagome Amanda works at a City Museum she had told me that you are more than welcome to hang out there with Presley after school. In addition, Presley just turns seven and he likes to skirt board. He had told me that he would teach you how if you went to learn and he had side his friend had offer teach you to. So what you say." Ask Paul while looking at his newfound daughter.

"Yeah sure to both." Was the only reply that comes from Kagome while she was looking out the taxicab window?

Then she looks back up at Paul she then said. "So how much longer until we make it." Kagome ask with wonder in her eyes.

"Just in hour." Was his only reply?

At the Carnarvon home

"Mom when is dad and my sister going to be here?"

Was asked by an seven-year-old boy who had been looking out the window all morning.

"Presley they will be here in least then a hour so why don't we go outside to wait for them." Was Amanda reply? She was not to please seeing her exe, but she could not be upset with a small girl. In addition, she had always what a little girl.

Just when they had come outside the taxicab had just stopped in front of their house.

The taxi driver just had pulled the suitcases out when he went to Paul to get pay.

Paul had just paid him, but he only gives him a one-cent tip.

What he did not know Kagome had seen that.

Before the Taxi driver left, Kagome walk up to him and give him a dollar, then she left.

The redhead taxi driver just smile, then he thought wow I cannot believe I just saw Kagome when she was younger.


	3. Chapter 3

**I what to thank everyone who had read this story, also I what to thank everyone who had review/comment this story**

**Dark Priestess66**

**On with the story**

That night when Kagome and Presley meet, they had become best friends.

From that first meeting they had sworn to never let the other down and to always be for each other no matter what. In addition, to always to tell each other everything.

What they do not know was that they had shared more than the same father.

They had both had been reincarnated.

One is a miko the other a boy prince.

The girl by the name Kagome will meet her past self who tries to take her soul. While the boy name Presley will meet his past, but the prince will not try to kill him because someone will try to still the prince souls while he was bought to the future because he could not steal Presley soul at the time.

Their eyes were the opposites color with specks within them.

While Kagome got brown eye with green specks in them.

Presley has green eyes with brown specks.

In addition, they both have bushy bangs with thick hair.

While Kagome has shoulder length black hair.

Presley has short brown hair.

Presley has a light tan while Kagome is pale.

They did not care.

All they care about was that they were sibling.

They had spent a year with each other because Paul their father did not come back to get Kagome only because he said he was doing something hazards now.

Amanda was not happy with what Paul had done to Kagome, but she had figured that he would do that to her, because he had already done it to Presley before.

However, Amanda did not mind having Kagome there with them.

The kids had become close.

Kagome had become best friends with Walter Lu older sister Cynthia.

However, when she did not hang out with Cynthia she would go skirt boarding with Presley and Walter.

However, when Presley turned nine and Kagome was only twelve, they had to say goodbye.

Only once did their father come for a visited.

And that was when Kagome mother and her brother came for a visited.

When that had happen, there was a big fight. With Paul and both his exes. They fight about how he always acts like he wants to be part of his kid's life. However when he gets time for them he what's nothing to do with them and then when he does show up the only thing he do is make up fake story's and give the kids junk from the ground, then tell them it was a gift for saving someone.

Before the fight had start, Kagome had taken both her younger brothers outside. So they will not hear it.

Kagome was the only one to know who their father is like so she did not what her younger brothers to know so they will not be heart broken in the end.

When she had sworn to Presley that first night they had first met, she had also added that she will protect him from anyone that will do him harm and that includes there father.

Few months

When she had returned home with her mother and her brother Sota it had change her a little bit.

She was still trusting, but she had become more temperamental.

While Presley had become more cynic.

When they were together, they had equaled each other out.

Kagome had made Presley believe in fairy-tales, while he made Kagome think before she goes off and get herself in trouble.

In addition, the day when Presley got the call from Sota that Kagome had disappeared on her thirteen birthday it had nearly killed him. It was the worst three days of his life. Nevertheless, when he got the next phone call from Kagome and when she had told him what had happened he was shocked.

However, he never once had doubt her.

He was always there for her when she needs someone to talk too. She had told him more what had happen to her then she had told her other family who live with her.

When her quest had come to the end, she had just tuned fifteen while Presley is going to be twelve and Sota who is now thirteen.

Kagome was still healing and she had met her past friends in the future.

They had been planning on going to America to meet up with Shippo so they had invert Kagome to come with them so they are waiting for her too heal. In addition, since Kagome plan to move back in with her brother and his mother and to go to school in America with Presley again.

However, the day when Kagome was discharge she had a call from her brother telling her that some dead person wants to suck out his soul, and four mummies are protecting him along with a mummify cat.

However, he had never once told them that he has a half-sister and a half-brother.

In addition, that his half-sister is a miko who is friends with demons?

**Just a few question I what to ask. For this story.**

**What should the mummies reaction be once they find out?**

**Should Presley tell them before Kagome get there or after?**

**Which episode should I start with when Kagome comes in?**

**1 Monster Truck Mania**

**2 Pepped with Good Intention**

**3 Water, Water Everywhere...**

**4 The Prince and the Presley**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to give thanks to everyone who had reviewed this story and who had just read this story or my other ones.**

**Thanks' to all my reviewers who did reply**

**The Spiked Dragon who gives me some great ideas thank you.**

**And Diane who so kindly point out that I used the wrong word or misspelled it at least half the time but my favorite part is that it had pigeon English feel to it. I did agree that I did misspell Presley name wrong a few time's and I know I do misspell and have grammar error but I do apologist for it I am not perfect no one is and also I do try to fix any grammar or spelling error before posting any of my story's. However, no one can get them all the time also.**

**the truth is I have got better at spelling and grammar from where I was at so yeah on to the other great reviewers.**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko( I'm happy you could find the episodes on YouTube and thanks for your great review)**

**DevilDragon8(thanks for your review and your help with the story.)**

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or mummies alive.**

**It is going to be a three-part story for this one.**

**Chapter 3 Part 1**

The day the mummies have found out they're reborn Prince has a half-sister

Presley point of view

Today were any other day for me, but for one exception I had still not tells my guardians that I have a sister.

Who is standing beside me with her two friends that refused to leave her side because she nearly was killed in the past where she has been hanging out to stop an evil half demon?

In addition, tonight we have to go to a lecture at the museum where someone is lecturing about Egypt. I do not want to go, but mom and Kagome wants me to go. So, I can't say no not-to them.

When I turn back around to tell them to wait here while I get the mummies, they had found the secret passageway. Only thought I had was oh man I hope Kagome do not get hurt I was not worry about the redhead name Shippo and the girl name Souten nothing will injured them since they are demons.

Then I hear a sound of someone be slam to the wall, then I heard Kagome cry out in pain with Ja-kal yelling a question how did they find this place and who had sent them?

When I had run in there to see both Shippo and Souten arms both behind their back along with their face first in the ground being hold by Armon and Nefer-tina while Rath was just observing the sight.

When I first enter the room the mummies look up at me with shock, then Ja-kal yell out in a worry voice to me to get out of here because I am in danger.

I just look at them then look at Kagome who look at me with anger in her eyes because she knows I did not tell them yet. I now know I made a big mistake.

I look back up to Ja-kal and I try to say in the most demanding voice I could master, but it turns out to sound like more like a whisper. "Do you mind letting my big sister goes Ja-kal please she does not mean any harm and she is still healing so maybe it not good for her to be smashed to the walls like that?"

"What did you just say young Prince" ask Rath who was closers to Presley when he had begun to speak, but he was not exactly shore he had heard right.

Ja-kal and the others had let go of their prisoners, but they still kept an eye on them.

Because they had never seen they're young prince act this way before and never before be afraid to talk as he did. He was worrying that maybe it was the people they had catch had made Presley act this way.

Then they got a surprise when the girl sits up and said "My otōto (younger brother) said to let me go because I will not cause no harm and I still had not heal so it maybe not good to slam me to the well. And oh Presley thanks for telling us that you told them about me I just love reopening my wounds it just make my day." Was Kagome only reply to her otōto( younger brother) before she turn and look Ja-kal dead in the eye then she smile at him then she said in a big happy voice, that blow the already shock mummies away. "Konnichiwa (hello) I am Kagome and Presley is my younger half-brother or otōto and sorry for what had happened it may sound odd but do you have a first aid kit. Because I do not what to bleed all over the floor.

Just then, you could hear "what" was yelling from three people then in a flash Kagome were being picked up by her best friend Shippo.

Then he turn over to Ja-kal then he said in a feral voice if you ever lay a hand on Kagome again I will rip it off then I will pull you to piece slowly. Before he turns to Presley then he said in rage "where can I put her so I can fix the mass that you cause boy.

"Hey you wait" But Nefer-Tina never got to finish what she was going to say when Rath put his hand over her mouth then he whisper " do not anger him he is not human" at that point Rath turn away from her then he yell at Presley to follow them. He then turn to Shippo then he said to him" follow me demon I will fix your friend who happens to be are young prince sister.

Shippo nod at him then he give him a smile before he turn to Souten at that moment he told her to stay there and to tell the other their story.

In the other room with Kagome and her brother.

While Rath was taking care of Kagome, he begins to talk to her. "So you are prince aokht (sister) it's odd that now we get to hear about you while meeting you face to face. Also girl what had happened to you that cause those wounds because I have saw many odd things when I was once alive and your wounds are the oddest I have now seen."

"Hey do not question Kagome deceased one" yell Shippo. Then he adds," It was your friend who reopens her wounds when he slams her to the wall." Shippo yell at Rath.

Presley was about to say something when Rath spoke up with annoyance in his voice.

"That is true that Ja-kal had wake her injury walad(boy) that were still healing nonetheless it would never have happened if Presley had let us know that he had an aokht (sister) beside he was going to bring her with a few of her sadeeg(friends). So do not dear place blame on I or others you should of ask if we know you before walking into our home as you own it demon. "

After that, it was complete quit.

With Souten telling the mummies about Kagome.

"So where to begin about Kagome" was only thing Souten said in the room full of mummies.

"Ohm how about first you tell us your name" Was Armon reply however he were formally interrupted by Ja-kal who then said, "Does that matter all I want to know is how that girl is or young prince sister." But Nefer-Tina then add her opinions on the matter" Ja-kal really that is an easy one they shear the same dad but what I would like to know was why was she hurt."

Souten then put her hands up in the air then she shout at them. "Be quite, one my name is Souten the red head, which follow your friend and Kagome brother is Shippo and he is also my boyfriend. In addition, the girl that is Presley sister is name Kagome. In addition, yes what the lifeless female say was true that they both shear the same father. But the reason she was hurt is a long story about a young girl who find out that she was more than what she thought she was and she was needed for a greet cause"

"What do you mean" was Armon reply.

"Armon what this girl is saying is that the young prince sister had become involved in a battle." Were Ja-kal reply.

"O ok then." Armon said in a happy tone."

Nefer-Tina just shakes her head at them.

"Souten then begin to tell them about Kagome. This all started on the day when she was dragged down the wall. She had made allies and enemy's, few of her enemy's was not as evil as they try to act they had to fellow there master or be killed, so in the end it was the people who choice to be on Kagome side or Naraku.

In the end, he had lost good number of his followers because Kagome had given them hearts, but the battle was so ruthless we had won but we still had lost many at one point we had thought we had lost Kagome.

However, when we had find her she was bloody, black and blue all over her body and she had broken bones. It was that day that I along with the others agree with never let Kagome be in another fight again. "

"That is dumb what a point of knowing how to fight if you do not fight."

"Armon use your brain the girl does not have a body of a fighter" was Rath reply when he walk in just in time to hear the tail in of the story.

"And you are revolting for eating while talking"

Then Armon reply, "ohm I did use my brain, I just think the bent (girl) should be able to fight," he said while spitting more food out of his mouth onto Rath.

Just before Rath was about to tear into Armon Kagome said something.

"Hey Presley I think it time for us to get ready for the lector tonight."

"Yes it is so we better get going then sis."

"Ok sayonara (bye) guys it was nice meeting one of you maybe next time I can get to know the others" was Kagome reply as she left with Presley as her two friends follow behind.

Just then, the other three mummies turn to Rath then they asked him about Kagome.

"So, what is she like?"

"Is she like the Prince?"

"What does she like to eat?"

Rath then answer them

"The girl Kagome is special I will be the first to say that it takes a lot to impress me.

However, that girl has scars that you can only get from facing evil itself. Furthermore, I can tell she has power within her nonetheless, she was never trained she is too pure she does not see what some people see in others. Even Presley can tell when someone is trying to hurt him half the time currently what I got from the girl is she trusting of others and will believe someone if they tell her anything. That is not good for her I am concerned for the prince that the girl maybe will bring trouble on our young prince."

"So the girl is like the Prince then, she is trusting but unlike her brother she does not ask questions, she will believe in other's and they both have a pure heart" Was Ja-Kal reply.

Then Nefer-Tina asked, "Well should we trust her then."

Ja-kal look at the others, then he said" if the prince trust his sister, then we got have trust in our young prince. "

"So while hatching-ling truest their mother to not let them starve. We will trust in Presley sister at this time in not to harm him."

"It's acceptable for now" was the only answer from Rath.

Then he left the room.

"What just happen?" asked Armon.

"I don't know" was Nefer-Tina reply.

Then Armon said while rubbing his head. "I do not think Rath is happy."

"When is he ever happy" was Nefer-Tina reply before she left the room too, leaving Armon to think of what she had just said.

**The end**

**For right now until**

**Chapter3 Part 2 Presley comes face to face with his true self.**

**This is going to happen in part two.**

**Who is the two white hair person's is in white? In addition, why is the people talking to Amanda Carnovan( can anyone guess who they are and it's not Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru will appear later in the story.)**

**The lector.**

**Stolen scroll.**

**Meeting of the Presley and Prince Rapses**

**Chapter3 Part three**

**Fight between Presley and Prince Rapses**

**Kagome take them to the mall.**

**Gross wow Scarab eyeing Kagome.**

**Wow Kagome gets new teacher.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not going to lie I don't have time anymore to write, plus I move again, and I still not got any better with my heath.

I'm sorry for doing this to you all. I'm letting you down along with myself. And I'm ashame of doing this.

But all of my story well be up for adoption now. If any body have any more qustions why I'm doing this or what to take one of my storys here my email jesswolf2

Have a lovely day.


End file.
